hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Flintstones: On the Rocks
The Flintstones: On the Rocks is a one-off animated special starring the Flintstones. It was broadcast on November 3, 2001, on Cartoon Network. 001.jpg Plot Fred and Wilma's marriage is in serious jeopardy. After years of putting up with her husband's lazy, self-centered loitering, Wilma hopes that a second honeymoon in Rockapulco (a gift from the equally concerned Rubbles) will finally restore the passion in their relationship. Fred, in the meantime, looks at the idea as another excuse for a personal vacation and takes it for granted. Meanwhile, a professional thief named Xavier succeeds in acquiring a rare diamond, but he loses it when his handbag is switched with Wilma's handbag. This forces Xavier to woo the frustrated Wilma in an effort to reclaim the diamond, which leads a worried Fred to re-evaluate his own conduct and feelings toward Wilma before he "loses her" for good. The two eventually discover Xavier's true purpose and reunite to save the day and restore their love. Voice cast * Joey Altruda as Stoney Altruda * Maxi Anderson as a soprano singer * Jeff Bennett as Xavier, club announcer and pool waiter * Jeff Bergman as Fred Flintstone, parking guard and vendor * Grey DeLisle as Betty Rubble * John Kassir as concierge, bartender, border guard and florist * Tom Kenny as bellboy, mammoth vendor, bed monkey and bowling announcer * Tress MacNeille as Wilma Flintstone * Kevin Michael Richardson as Barney Rubble, Hector and jewel guard * Zelda Rubinstein as a psychiatrist * John Stephenson as Mr. Slate and an old man * Carmen Twillie as a tenor singer * Oren Waters as a baritone singer * Frank Welker as Dino, monkey and elevator operator * Willie Wheaton as a bass singer Production staff * Directors: Chris Savino and David Smith * Writers: Cindy Morrow, Clay Morrow, Chris Savino, David Smith * Line producer: John Cawley * Supervising producers: Brian A. Miller, Genndy Tartakovsky Trivia * This film has not been officially released by Cartoon Network since its original broadcast for unknown reasons, possibly due to the more adult-oriented themes in the movie. * The special aired on Japanese television in January 2002. * In a memorable dream sequence, the visuals change from standard cel animation to puppet animation, provided by Screen Novelties. * This was the last Flintstones project for both William Hanna, who died in 2001, and Joseph Barbera, who died in 2006. No further Flintstones projects were produced until 2011, when it was announced that Seth MacFarlane would be rebooting The Flintstones for broadcast in 2013. MacFarlane later abandoned it. * This is also the last time an original cast member from the 1960s worked on a Flintstones project, with John Stephenson reprising his role as Mr. Slate. * Jeff Bergman reprised his role as Fred Flintstone in two episodes of Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy. * Chris Savino, creator of Nickelodeon's The Loud House, co-wrote and co-directed on the movie. External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0299892/ The Flintstones: On the Rocks] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:The Flintstones